Soccer and Training Kyle
by despicme95
Summary: Please don't judge any stories by how many chapters there are. I just find easier to do one shots. I try to make stories reasonably long anyway.


DM Soccer and Training Kyle

Spring was coming. Edith was practising something other than ninja skills for once. She was practising soccer because her class from school were going to be playing a match. They would be a school team playing against another school called the Barkwood academy.

Meanwhile, Gru was getting ready to take Kyle out for a walk. But the only trouble was that Kyle was too hyper and wouldn't sit still at all. It took a good few minutes until Kyle was ready to go,

When they got to the park, Kyle was so excited about being at the park with lots of space to run around, he went round in circles tying his lead around Gru's ankles and pulled him right over when Kyle went chasing after a squirrel he'd just spotted!

Gru sighed heavily to himself as he picked himself right up again. Even after an extra-long walk, Kyle was still very bouncy and had trouble trying to set still when Gru was trying to put his lead on for the journey home.

As they got home, Gru wondered what he could do about Kyle. Was there any way to calm him down? Next day, when Edith went outside to practise soccer again. She started to sneeze and nose felt itchy and runny, so she went to blow it.

When Gru saw her, he said ''I think dat you have hay fever Edith''. ''What's hay fever?'' Edith asked curiously. ''Eet's a type of inflammation in the nose which occurs when the immune system overreacts to allergens in the air'' Gru told his daughter. ''Eet means dat you're allergic to things like pollen and grass seeds''.

''I can think of two things dat'll help ''Gru added ''One, we'll go to de store and buy you a nose inhaler and two, I'll lend you one of de nose masks to protect your poor little nose''. Having popped to the store as Gru had said and once she had put on the little nose mask, Edith was feeling a lot better. It didn't make her hay fever go away completely, but it was much more comfortable. Gru even took her to practice with Dru in Freedonia. As they practiced, Dru said ''Great kick Edith, You know what? I used to play soccer too when I was your age''. Edith couldn't believe it! Her uncle had played soccer too?

Meanwhile Margo and Agnes were out walking Kyle while Lucy was sorting out some of her AVL papers. But they didn't seem to be having any better luck than Gru did about keeping Kyle under control at all.

Especially as Kyle had just spotted another squirrel to chase. Margo who was holding Kyle's lead felt it being tugged out of her hand. ''Oh Kyle, No!'' Margo said with a desperation tone of voice. But it was no use. Kyle chased the squirrel across one of the tarmac that led through the park.

Margo tripped right on the edge of the path and fell right across it, finally letting go of Kyle's lead, unbeknownst to Kyle himself.

He was still chasing the squirrel. But just then the squirrel ran up a nearby tree. Disappointedly, Kyle turned back to look for Margo. Margo, there she was lying on the path she had fallen across and what was this? Margo was crying too!

Kyle ran across quickly to her and licked the tears from her face like he'd done to Edith when she'd fallen down the stairs one day which also Margo had been dehydrated.

Margo had scraped her knee on the tarmac and there was blood running all the way down her leg. Agnes feeling concern for her oldest sister was trying to help wipe it up with a tissue.

''Ugh! Kyle! It's ok, don't worry, accidents happen'' Margo said as she could tell Kyle was trying to apologize for making her get hurt.

''Can you still walk Margo?'' Agnes asked anxiously as she pulled Margo to her feet again. ''I'm fine'' Margo said bravely ''let's go home''.

When they got home, Lucy was at the door to meet them. ''Oh hi girls. Oh no! What have you done Margo?!'' she gasped suddenly catching sight of her daughter's scraped knee and rushing off to find the first aid box as quickly as she could.

''Kyle chased after a squirrel and I tripped'' Margo told her mum. ''That dog'' Lucy sighed. ''But it was only an accident Mum'' Margo protested ''I know he didn't mean to hurt me because he licked me as a sign of apology''.

''Well I don't know what we're going to do about him sweetie'' Lucy said dabbing at Margo's knee with a wet wipe and putting a big pink plaster on it. Just then Gru and Edith came back from practicing soccer with Dru.

''Oh no what happened to Margo?'' Gru asked his wife. ''Oh just a little accident while walking Kyle'' Lucy said trying to sound calm and relax even though she was a little nervous about what her husband had to say about it.

''Dat dog had gone too far dis time'' Gru said ''But lucky I spotted dis poster for local dog training''. He set the poster down on the table and lay it out for everyone to see.

''Whoa, that is so cool!'' Edith said looking at all the tricks it showed to teach all the different dogs of all shapes, sizes and colors, let alone all the different breeds that would be there.

The weekend sure was going to be a very busy one indeed, With Edith playing soccer on Saturday and taking Kyle to the local dog training on Sunday.

Edith did really well in soccer, so well in fact, she was carried off the pitch by her cheering teammates. The next day was Sunday at the local dog training. Kyle went through many of the different tricks and all sorts of obstacle courses.

Kyle even got a special rosette because like Edith, he had done very well. ''Well, what a weekend dat was!'' Gru remarked on the way home. ''Yeah with so many prizes won by Edith and Kyle!'' Lucy agreed.

The End


End file.
